San Valentín ForeverAlone!
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Un nuevo visitante llega a South Park para "ayudar" a los chicos en sus relaciones amorosas. Aunque tenía un pasado un poquitín turbulento con cierto AntiCristo. Quién es? Qué pasará? Descúbranlo ustedes! Andrey es un personaje de mi propiedad, su actitud y nombre basados en un excompañero mío. FELÍZ SAN VALENTÍN! T por un poema que no debe leer gente sensible -w-U
1. Andrey

_[Inserte la música que sale al principio de los episodios de SP, cuando los chicos están en la Parada del Bus]_

Era el Día de San Valentín y ellos estaban esperando el auto- bus escolar, en la calle de enfrente un chico le regalaba a su novia un gran ramo de rosas

Damien suspiró

-Yo quiero uno así!- opinó haciendo un puchero y dándole un puntapié al suelo

-Cómo el ramo?- preguntó Kenny- O cómo el novio?

-Si se pueden los dos- sonrió el otro

Era un día nevado, hacía un frío indescriptible que podría congelarlos y, para colmo, el auto bus estaba retrasado…

-Achú!- estornudó el ojirrojo

-Salud!- deseó Stan

-Achú!- volvió a estornudar

-Dinero!- dijo Craig

-Grac… Achú!

-Amor!- se apresuró a decir Pip

-ACHÚ!

-Emm…- todos se quedaron pensando

-TIEMPO!- inventó Kyle

-Achú!

-VA A SEGUIR!?- se enojó Cartman

-SEXO!- deseó Kenny

El AntiCristo se frotó la nariz con la bufanda

-Ayy! Que frío!- se quejó

-Venga, que yo lo caliento- dijo Kenny abrazándolo

-No, no, quítese- lo empujó

Damien sintió cómo se alejó, pero luego sintió cómo abrazaban con más fuerza

-KENNY, YA!- pidió sin voltearse

-Em… Yo estoy aquí- dijo Kenny de primero en la fila

-AH!- gritó el pelinegro empujando al desconocido- Quién e…? No, no, no…

-Hola, Gatito- saludó el chico

Un chico de pelo castaño, moreno, casi afroamericano (por no decir la palabra con "N"), de ojos celestes y una sonrisa cautivante. Vestía saco y ropa formal, excepto por las converse y, sorprendentemente, no tenía frío

-NO! NO! Esto NO está pasando!- negó el pelinegro

-Quién es?!- preguntó Craig

-Andrey, mucho gusto- se presentó el castaño ofreciendo su mano, Kyle lo iba a saludar

-NO! NO LO TOQUEN!- dijo Damien

-Qué pasa?!- preguntó Pip

-Damien, me estás asustando- dijo Butters

-Chicos, él es Andrey- dijo Damien en un estado de trance

-Ajá?- continuaron los otros

-Andrey Arias…

-AJÁ!?

-Su nombre es Andrey Arias… Andrey Arias Cupido…

_**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAANNNNNN!**_

Todos los chicos se quedaron procesando la información dada

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Bueno, Sr. Cupido, tú y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes…- dijo Stan amenazadoramente mientras se subía las mangas

-No, no!- lo detuvo Damien- Él es el hijo de Cupido…

-… Ex novio del mismísimo AntiCristo- completó Andrey

Todos abrieron la boca en extremo y, lentamente, voltearon a ver a Damien, quien tenía cara de Perrito Que No Hizo Nada

-Oh por Dios…- dijo Craig

-Fuiste novio del hijo de Cupido- repasó Stan

-Oh por Dios…- repitió Craig

-COGISTE CON EL HIJO DE CUPIDO!- exclamó Cartman

-OH… POR… DIOS- continuaba Craig

-…

-…

-LA DEBE DE TENER GIGANTE!- dijo Kenny

-OH, CHICOS, LOS ODIOOOO!- gritó el ojirrojo

-Vamos, Damien, yo sé que puedes gritar más fuerte que eso…- dijo Andrey

Damien se quedó serio, se agachó, juntó una roca, se levantó, le apuntó al chico…

-No, no, no! Es homicidio no es la solución!- dijo Craig arrebatándole el objeto- No antes que cuentes lo que pasó…

-Oh! Quieren que les cuente… Bien, les contaré cómo este hijo de la gran y re putisima puta y de el gran y re putisimo puto, la combinación perfecta, me engañó con Emily, Andrea, Kimberly, María y Katy…

-WOW!- exclamó Kenny

-Y esas son las chicas… También estaban José, Justin, Jacob, Roger, Matías, Alejo y, claro, Alexander, cómo olvidarme de Alexander?

-Jeje… Estaba… Oscuro?

-Oh! Oscura tu pinche madre!

-El AntiCristo fue engañado- repasó Craig

Damien lo volteó a ver

-Sí, algún problema?

-No, solo digo, como el AntiCristo, no deberías saber eso? Digo… Tener un radar o algo, mínimo una bola de cristal o espías… Tal vez…- Damien lo fulminaba con la mirada- Tal vez… Espías… O bolas… O… TE COGISTE A CUPIDO!

-No, era al revés- sonrió el moreno

Craig quedó en shock

-Dame la roca- pidió Damien

Craig se la dio

-NO!- gritó Stan quitándosela

-Lo siento- dijo Craig volviendo a la realidad, con rostro de trauma- Pero tuve… Imágenes…

Stan quedó en shock

-Oh, Amigo, tú eres mi ídolo!- exclamó Kenny

-A qué viniste?- preguntó Damien con el ceño fruncido

-Gatito, no te enojes

-Gatito?- cuestionó Pip

-No quieres saberlo- contestó Damien

-No, créeme que SÍ quiero saberlo…

Damien giró los ojos

-A qué viniste?- repitió

-A qué crees? A crear parejas!

-Oh no! Tu padre tiene una horrible puntería! No quiero pensar qué pasará contigo- dijo Kyle

Llegó el Bus…

-Al fin!- exclamaron los chicos subiéndose al transporte, seguidos del castaño

-Eh! Adónde crees que vas?- se volteó Craig, el último en la fila

-Damien y yo en la cama…- dijo el moreno

Craig volvió a quedar en shock, dejando pasar a Andrey

-La imaginación es poderosa…- dijo Tucker, todavía en su Mundo de "Imágenes"

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Estaban el clase de Cívica, en grupos, Damien fulminaba al grupo de Andrey con la mirada y maldecía a la profesora por haber puesto a Pip con él.

El moreno, al darse cuenta de esto, le guiñó el ojo y rodeó a Pip con el brazo.

Damien emitió un gruñido

-Bs, Gatito, no te estreses- dijo Kenny, quien estaba en su grupo

-No me digas "Gatito"!- se defendió el ojirrojo

-Que imbécil, le tocó con Tweek- se volteó Craig

-Y con Butters- Kenny hizo cara de tristeza

-Llegó cartaaaa!- se asomó una chica con unas cartas en la mano

-Para quiéééééén!?- preguntó la clase, como lo habían ensayado

-Para Phillip Pirrut

-AAAAAAYYYYY!- exclamó la clase, mientras el rubio, muy sorprendido, se levantaba a buscarla

-Parece víbora echando veneno!- gritó Kenny

Damien estaba boquiabierto

-Que pasó, Minino?- preguntó Craig

-Yo no le envié esa carta- dijo- Quién se atrevió a enviarle esa carta?!

-Kenny!- llamó mostrando un puñado de tarjetas

-Aaaaaayyyyyy!- gritó la clase

-Butters!

-QUÉ?!- preguntó McCormick

El rubio menor se paró y recogió su tarjeta

-Quién hizo eso!?- se sentó Craig

-Kyle!

-Qué!? NO!- se levantó Stan-…

-…

-Digo… Lo siento- se sentó escondiendo su cabeza

Kyle se paró sorprendido y recogió su tarjeta

-Tweek!

-AH NO! AL CARAJO!- amenazó Craig

-GAH! Y SI ES UN TERRORISTA!?

Todos observaban a Tucker, quien respiraba ansiosamente

-No va a ser un terrorista…- dijo calmándose

Tweek se paró nervioso y agarró su tarjeta

-Y Damien

El nombrado fulminó a Andrey con la mirada, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros

Damien se levantó y agarró la tarjeta a regañadientes, se sentó y la leyó

-…

Quedó en shock

-Qué es?- preguntó Craig

Damien seguía en shock

Tucker agarró la tarjeta cuidadosamente y leyó junto a Kenny…

La tarjeta citaba lo siguiente…

_De: Adivina ;D_

_Para: Gatito :3 Damien_

_POEMA DEL PENE_

"_El pene es carne, mas no pellejo  
Y si lo tocas, se pone tieso  
El pene es rico y nutritivo  
Él tiene leche, pero no trigo_

_Las chicas gritan por su tamaño  
Pero lo quieren hasta en el baño  
La gente dice que es muy malcriado  
Porque lo miran siempre parado_

_Hay penes gordos, también delgados  
Los hay muy fuertes, también aguados  
El pene es fuerza, el pene es vida  
Todo depende de la medida_

_El pene es tierno y amoroso  
Si abres las piernas es encajoso  
Hay penes cultos e ignorantes  
Los hay adultos, también infantes_

_Pero no importa su educación  
Porque se para sin distinción  
Mujeres cultas y muy prudentes  
Hasta se lavan con él los dientes_

Él es ternura y compasión  
Pero dispara como un cañón  
No tiene ojos, ni tiene dientes  
Pero se para pa que te sientes…"

_Olvídate de las rosas, este San Valentín… Yo te regalo sudor, gemidos y orgasmos… Piénsalo…_

-OH DIOS!- gritó Kenny- Si no lo piensas tú! Lo pienso YO!

-Dame eso!- le arrebató el papel- Luego lo quemo y lo lanzo al río, ahora hay que pensar quién le mandó esa tarjeta a Pip

-Y a Tweek…- dijo Craig

-Sí, sí, como sea…- contestó Damien

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Los semes, por decirlo así, estaban mirando atentamente como los rubios y un pelirrojo leían sus tarjetas

-Hay que saberlo…- dijo Stan

-Esto no quedará así…- apoyó Kenny

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron cómplices…

_**Continuará…**_

_**En El Próximo Capítulo…**_

_Craig y Damien estaban sobre un árbol, espiando a sus respectivos rubios, quiénes estaban sentados en el césped, leyendo sus tarjetas…_

_-No se ve nada, hazte para adelante- dijo Craig_

_-Nos caemos- contestó el ojirrojo_

_-Vamos, un poquitín- lo empujó hacia adelante_

_-Que no- Craig seguía empujando- QUE NO! CRAIG!_

_CRRR! _

_Ambos quedaron en shock_

_-Mierda…_

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

_-Pero que rubio tan bonito, que hace solo a estas horas de la noche?- coqueteó Andrey_

_-Yo… Vivo por aquí…_

_-No quieres que te acompañe?_

_-ALÉJATE- dijo una voz- No lo toques…_

_-Qué carajos es eso?_

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

_-Kaaahhll! Judío! Vamos al cine! Quieres ve…- abrió la puerta_

_-No… No es lo que parece!- dijo el ojiverde alejando al ojiazul_

_-YO LO PREDIJE!- festejó el castaño_

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

**Bueno ya, mucho spoiler… Y me voy porque ya llegó la Jefa de Hogar ***_**Jefa de Hogaaaar!***_** Y son las 9:14 pm, esto va a ser un fic de dos capis (se me olvidó cómo se le dice) Ok, estoy apurada xD No cumplí la promesa, de nuevo ._. Pero lo compensaré! AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**__


	2. Flechados

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CAFETERÍA,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Comían tranquilamente su puré con carne, empanada y arroz, cuando…

-Adivina quién soy?- jugueteó Andrey tapándole los ojos a Damien

-Vieras que Mafalda!- contestó el otro enojado

-Ay ya! No tienes que enojarte, Gatito- se sentó a su lado, haciendo a Craig a un lado, Pip sonrió ante el detalle

-Tengo que saber, por qué "Gatito"?- dijo Kenny

-Porque gime como un puto gato cada vez que…

Damien rápidamente agarró su empanada y se la metió de golpe a la boca

Craig estaba en estado de shock, de nuevo

-CRAIG, CARAJO, REACCIONA!- regañó Damien

-Lo siento- parpadeó el otro- Pero tuve… Imágenes…

-Por qué sólo Craig tiene imágenes?! Yo también quiero imágenes!- gritó Kenny

-Y yo…- murmuró Pip

-Puedo dibujárselas…- ofreció Tucker

-Qué lindo! Pónganse en contra mía!- enfureció Thorne

-Bueno- contestó Craig- Damien estaba esposado a la cama…

-NOOOOO! CÁLLATE!- interrumpió el AntiCristo lanzándole empanadas

-Jeje… Me encanta mi vida…

-Bueno, veamos qué dice Andrey- ofreció Kenny

Todos voltearon a ver al moreno, quien estaba en shock

-Estás bien?- preguntó Pip

-Tuve…- contestó-… Recuerdos…

Todos quedaron en shock, menos Damien que los miraba con el ceño fruncido

-…

-…

-Wow! Estas imágenes están en Alta Definición!- exclamó Kenny

-Y viste que se les puede hacer zoom?- molestó Pip

-Ow! Qué bonitos!- exclamó Damien enfurecido- Ya! Me voy!- se levantó de la mesa

-No! No! Venga! Solo era broma! Venga! Venga!- rogaron los demás a coro

Damien bufó

-Bueno- se sentó, luego recordó un "pequeño" asunto pendiente- Pip ¿quién te envió la carta?

-Ah! Nadie importante!

-No, no, insisto…

-¿Quién te la envió a ti?- la Revolución de los Británicos habló

-Emm… Pues…

-¿¡LO HIZO CRAIG, VERDAD?! ¡TE LA ENVIÓ CRAIG!- molestó Pip fingiendo el llanto

-De veras, ¿quién?- dijo Kyle

-Yo… Yo pregunté primero…- se defendió Thorne

-Bueno, la verdad no la he leído- contestó el rubio

-Sí, pensábamos ir a leerla ahorita- dijo Kyle

-QUÉ?!- se enfureció Stan

Misión "Stan Celoso" Cumplida…

-Ngh, sí, vamos a… Gah! A ir ya mismo…- sonrió Tweek

Los 4 Ukes, por decirlo así, se levantaron con dirección al patio

-…

-…

-…

-Oh! Esto es guerra- dijo Kenny

-Bueno, Gatito, pelearás con uñas y dientes porque yo me voy…- avisó a Andrey alejándose- Aunque si de veras hay guerra me avisan para traer algún líquido que echarles!

-SÍ! Típico! Déjame solo!- se volteó Damien

-Bueno, Gatito ¿algún plan?- preguntó Stan

-Si no quieren enseñárnoslo por las buenas… Lo harán por las malas- dijo poniéndose lentes negros

Y así fue cómo todos se fueron tras sus parejas…

Tweek y Pip estaban sentados en el césped leyendo sus cartas, cerca de un árbol y por esa razón…

…Al "Gran" y "Temerario" Craig Tucker se le ocurrió subirse a dicho árbol para espiarlos… Y Craig Tucker era taaan "rudo" que le dijo a Damien

-Sube tú primero…- le dio paso al ojirrojo

-Si me encuentro un escarabajo o un pinche abejoncito, por más diminuto que sea… Te juro que te castro- amenazó mientras subía

-Sí, sí, cómo sea… Me aguanta?

-Sí, creo que sí

Una vez que subieron se acercaron a la orilla para ver mejor, pero para Craig no era suficiente

-No se ve nada… Hazte adelante- dijo Craig

-Nos caemos- contestó el ojirrojo

-Vamos, un poquitín- lo empujó hacia adelante

-Que no- Craig seguía empujando- QUE NO! CRAIG!

_¡CRACK!_

Ambos quedaron en shock…

-Mierda…- dijeron al unísono

-Es que estás pasadito de peso- molestó Craig

-Ahora sí te mato- atacó el otro volteándose para quedar frente a frente

Cuando la rama se cayó

Todos voltearon a ver a los dos pelinegros caídos del cielo, lo cual era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno era precisamente "Un Angelito"…

-¡Ay! Duele…- se quejó Craig

-¿TÚ CREES!?- contestó Damien debajo de este

-Pensar que antes era yo quién te tenía bajo mi entrepierna…- pasó Andrey

Craig se levantó de un golpe

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!- amenazó Damien sentándose

El moreno le mandó un beso

Damien lo agarró, lo lanzó al piso y saltó sobre él repetidas veces…

Una vez terminada su tortura, levantó la vista, para darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban

-¡¿Qué?!- se defendió- ¡¿Nunca han visto a un ex vengativo?!- gritó acomodándose la chaqueta

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Kyle estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo su tarjeta

-Stan no es tan romántico…- murmuró

Y, hablando del Rey de Roma, Stan entró por su puerta con un ramo de rosas

-¡Ah! ¿¡Cómo entraste!?- se sorprendió Kyle

-Sé dónde escondes la llave- contestó- Toma- dijo extendiéndole el regalo con el ceño fruncido

-Para mí?- se sorprendió Kyle

-Sí- contestó pasando saliva

-Hum… Esto está sospechoso- aceptó el regalo

-Sí, porque ahora no importa lo que ese puto te dé, yo te di un ramo y eso le gana a una pinchesita tarjeta…- se le escapó

-…

-…

-…

-Porque… Eres… eres mi amigo, claro- disimuló rascándose la nuca y viendo hacia el cielo

-Hum…- comprendió Kyle- ¿Seguro que SOLO es por eso?- coqueteó jugando con sus rulos pelirrojos

-Mm… Mmmm… No? Sí… Tal vez…- se decidió pensativo

-Seguro que no es un "Sí"?- parpadeó tiernamente

Stan formó una trompita con sus labios, pensativo

-Weno… Te quiero como algo más que amigos…- aceptó moviéndose incómodamente

-En serio!?- sonrió Kyle

-Kyle- llamó- Quisieras ser mi Valentín Atrasado?

Kyle sonrió como nunca lo había echo

-Sí!- contestó levantando los brazos y abrazando a Stan para darle un apasionado beso, que el pelinegro correspondió inmediatamente

_Por Otro Lado…_

-Genial!- maldecía Eric caminando por las calles- Tengo dinero para el cine… PERO… No encuentro a Kenny ni a Butters, Craig y Damien deben estar haciendo orgía con sus pinches rubios y ahora… STAN NO ESTÁ EN SU CASA! Qué me queda? El judío!- habló solo mientras subía las escaleras para entrar a casa de Kyle, tocó la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola, arqueó las cejas, extrañado, pero no le dio importancia y buscó al pelirrojo

Entró a la sala, la cocina, etc, etc y no lo encontraba, así que decidió ir al segundo piso

-Kaaahhll! Judío! Vamos al cine! Quieres ve…- abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un Kyle abrazando a Stan por el cuello y este sosteniéndole la cintura

-No… No es lo que parece!- dijo el ojiverde alejando al ojiazul, quien tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa

-YO LO PREDIJE!- festejó el castaño- JUDÍO MARICA!- gritó mientras salía de la casa

-Hay que detenerlo- dijo Kyle

-O podemos divertirnos un rato- contestó el pelinegro agarrándolo del brazo y lanzándolo a la cama, para luego sentarse sobre él y besarle el cuello…

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Ya bastante tarde, Butters caminaba por las calles desoladas de South Park

_-Lala lala la la laaaa!- _tarareaba

-Pero que rubio tan bonito, que hace solo a estas horas de la noche?- coqueteó Andrey saliendo de una esquina

-Yo… Vivo por aquí…- contestó el rubio

-No quieres que te acompañe?

-ALÉJATE- dijo una voz- No lo toques…

-Qué carajos es eso?- exclamó mirando la esquina de donde salió la voz

-Yo soy… Tu peor pesadilla…- salió de las sombras

Andrey arqueó una ceja

-No creo que mi peor pesadilla lleve mayas moradas y calzoncillos por fuera…

-My… Mysterion!?- reconoció Butters

El nombrado lo miró y el rubio menor puso cara de "Yo no hice nada, fue él…"

-"Mister" qué?- preguntó el moreno

-Ion- contestó el superhéroe tipo James Bond- Myster- Ion

-Bueno- contestó extrañado- Yo me voy porque tú tienes más cara de violador que de superhéroe- dijo yéndose por el lado contrario

-Sí… Muchos me han dicho eso…- amenazó-… Y luego no pueden volver a caminar- sonrió pervertidamente

-Si… Gracias, Señor, pero yo también me voy- dijo Butters alejándose

-Sé quién eres…- llamó el chico- Profesor Caos…

El rubio se detuvo y se volteó lentamente

-N… Noo…- dijo con ironía

-Butters, no me reconoces?

-Deb… Debería?

-Claro! Soy el amor de tu vida!- dijo haciendo rostro de "Sí! Cómo no!"

-Humm… No, no sé…

Kenny puso cara de trsteza

-BUTTERCUP! Recuérdame!- pidió con voz melosa

-Ke… Ke… Ke… Ke… KENNY!?

-Aw! Me recordaste!- se quitó la máscara y lo abrazó

Butters estaba boquiabierto

-Desde cuándo…?

-Todo mundo sabe que eres el Profesor Caos- explicó Kenny saudiéndolo

-No! Desde cuándo eres el amor de mi vida!?

-Aw! Desde ahora… Luego te lo explico más detalladamente…- dijo tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose al Parque…

_En El Parque…_

-Ok! Ok! Me cansé de las indirectas!- dijo Damien parándose en la orilla de la fuente, mientras dos sorprendidos rubios los miraban

-Si! Yo también!- lo apoyó Craig

-Phillip Pirrut!- lo señaló

-Tweek Tweak!- lo señaló

-_YOU'RE THE MOST BEUTIFUL BOY IN THE WORLD!- _cantaron a coro

_-__Could you be_!- siguió Craig

_-The most beautiful boy in the world!- _cantaron a dúo

_-Uuuhh!- _tararearon

Los rubios los miraban totalmente enamorados

-Aaawww!- exclamaron con las manos entrelazadas

-Pip- llamó Damien con un ramo de rosas- Quieres ser Mi Valentín? Atrasado… pero Valentín al fin y al cabo

Craig bufó y rodó los ojos

-Tweek, aceptas tú ser mi amado y fiel Valentín?- enseñó unos dulces de café

"_**Mierda! Me ganó ¬¬…" **_pensó Damien

-*suspiro* Aaaaaawwwww…- volvieron a exclamar los rubios

-Sí, yo sé que Craig es un rico, pero ya, contéstele- le dijo Damien a Tweek, quien lo fulminó con la mirada, el pelinegro sonrió

-Ngh… Bueno…- aceptó bajando la mirada, Craig lo abrazó

Damien volteó a ver a Pip

-Yo también estoy hecho un rico…- comentó ladeando al cabeza

-Ah jajaja Damien!- exclamó abrazándolo, el otro correspondió al abrazo

Cuando una voz los interrumpió

-Mi trabajo está hecho!- decía Andrey

Todos lo voltearon a ver, sorprendidos

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kenny, que llegaba con Butters

-Yo escribí las cartas!- exclamó

-Haaaaa!- exclamaron los demás, sorprendidos

-Yo las escribí, pero era SU desición si hacer algo al respecto o no…

-Pendejo- murmuró Craig

-Bueno, eso es todo, Amigos! Chau, Gatito! Nos vemos el año que viene, grrr- le guiñó un ojo

Damien suspiró cansado

-Meow- contestó entre dientes

Todos lo miraron asombrados

-Así me gusta- dijo Andrey al tiempo que desaparecía en una nube de humo, chocolates, corazones y todas las cursilerías que puedas imaginarte…

-…

-…

-Qué pasó aquí?!- exclamó Kenny

Craig suspiró

-Cupido Junior nos ha flechado…- contestó

_***u*u*u*u* FELÍZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!*u*u*u*u***_

_**ATRASADO!**_

**xD Que mierda! xD Yo no sirvo para estas cosas jaja… Igual, lo seguiré intentando… Sorry por la tardanza Dx**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


End file.
